


The Love I Have for You

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Wedding Vows [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Medical Inaccuracies, Team as Family, Voicemail, trouble magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: When Magnus woke up from his beauty sleep, he found that he had one call that he missed, but as he listened to the message, his heart missed a beat, or two.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Wedding Vows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736647
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> A/N: At least my headache left, but hey, I have new and complete story for you.

When Magnus woke up from his beauty sleep, he thought that he will find his boyfriend near him, but Alec wasn’t there, instead there was a note.

“ _Magnus, I had errands to run, I’ll see you later, love you, Alexander.”_

Magnus smiled at the note, and then he went to the bathroom, cleaned up and had proper wake up shower, and brushed his teeth.

After he finished, he got out of the bathroom, and looked at his phone and noticed the time, and discovered that he missed the first class, and then he noticed that he had not one missed call, but more than 10, and only one of them was from his boyfriend, the others were from Alec’s siblings and even his parents.

Before he managed to check his voice mails, Raphael called him and made it unnecessary to do so, “Hey, Magnus, did you hear the news? Do you know if Alec was there?”

“Raphael, good morning…” Magnus told him, but was cut by his friend, “It’s evening Magnus. FYI”

“I just woke up, what happened?” Magnus asked with concern, not knowing what was happening. He walked into the living room, pausing only to put on a silk robe, and then he picked up the remote and opened the T.V. only to see that there was shooting and robbery at a jewelry store at the mall, and with that, Magnus sat on the couch, still holding the phone, with an odd premonition about where his boyfriend’s errands took him.

“Look, I don’t even know that he was in the mall, but your boyfriend attract trouble anywhere he goes.” Raphael continued on the phone.

“He is not!”

“Yes, he is Magnus, remember the time when we had a double date, and he went to the toilet, and what happened to him?” Raphael gave him an example.

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair, he is not a trouble magnet.” Magnus defended his boyfriend’s honor.

“Oh really? And what about the time when you two love birds went to buy food for take away to bring it over so we all could have a party night?” Raphael adding another example.

Magnus sighed heavily knowing that he couldn’t win this fight alone, “Fine, but I’m still not in agreement with you, look Raph, I need to check the voice mails, and I don’t wish to miss another class, I’ll talk with you later?”

“Fine, but if you don’t, I’ll call Izzy, she’ll knock some sense into you.” Raphael told him.

“Whatever Raph.” With that he hanged up the phone, and dialed to his voice mail service, hoping that at least one of the messages were left by his boyfriend.

_“Magnus, call me when you wake up.”_ the first message rolled out and he made a note for himself to return to Izzy, and then he clicked to hear the next voice mail.

_“Magnus, where are you? It’s Alec, he’s hurt.”_ Jace left him a message as well.

_“Magnus are you all right?”_ not knowing why Catarina was sounded so panicked.

_“Magnus, it’s Alec’s parents, we thought that you should know that Alec was hurt, please call us when you hear it.”_

The messages were all on the same theme and he knew he had a lot of return phone calls to do. But he had one last voice mail to listen to, and frankly he was terrified.

_“Mags, it’s me… I just wanted to do something nice for us, and look where it got me, if I don’t make it, I want you to remember this… the love I have for you –“_ with that the line was cut, and Magnus didn’t know what Alec’s condition was, as he dressed quickly, and then he made a call to Alec’s parents. He wanted to know what the hell happened to his boyfriend.

“Maryse, it’s me, what happened, and where is he?” Magnus asked.

“From what we could gather from the police and the hospital, Alec was there in the jewelry store at the mall, apparently this store was the target, and we didn’t know why Alec was there in the first place, but the EMT’s found your ring, we are at Beth-Israel Hospital, he’s still in surgery.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

Magnus puts the phone in his pants pocket and then he looked at his hands and noticed that he missed one ring. He wondered to what purpose his boyfriend needed his ring, and then a thought occurred to him, and a large smile spread on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Magnus left the house, he took something that he kept hidden from his boyfriend and put it in his pocket.

He left the house, the classes that he had left forgotten as he took his car and put it in a motion and hurried toward the hospital.

Once he found a place to park his car, he headed into the hospital while he dialed to Maryse, asking where they were, she gave him their location, and he arrived there in record time.

Maryse hurried to hug him, when she released him from the hug, Maryse gave Magnus his ring, and then he asked, “How is he?”

“They are moving him to a room, and we are just waiting to know if he is awake.” Robert replied.

“Does anyone know what exactly happened?” Magnus asked, and noticed all the family there, waiting for news.

“No, but I wish they could.” Isabelle replied.

“Oh, look who is finally come here.” Raphael snickered at him.

“Shut up Raph,” Magnus stopped him and added, “Where is your boyfriend?”

“He said he’ll be gathering information. And then he’ll come here” Raphael replied.

“Are you all the Lightwood family?” someone called and caught everybody’s attention.

“Yes, we are,” Robert replied and added asking, “Who are you?”

“I’m the owner of the store, that your son saved from the shooter.” The woman replied.

“I wanted to tell him thank you for saving my life, my life and the other employee, and I guess he came to be in my store for a reason, and I want to repay him.” the owner told them.

Magnus walked toward her and whispered something, he did not wish for the others to know his plan right now, when the time comes, he’ll tell them. But not before.

“This can be arranged, here’s my phone number, let me know when you are both coming.” The owner smiled at him and left.

Isabelle walked behind Magnus and asked, “What was that all about? What are you planning?”

“Nothing for you to worry about right now, first we need to know that Alexander is all right.”

A nurse came by and let everyone know that Alec was awake, but only one member could see him.

“Who should go?” Magnus asked and looked at Alec’s parents.

“Magnus, you should go, and don’t worry, we all going to see him later, besides, I know that he’ll ask for you.” Robert replied to him.

Magnus smiled and thanked them, and then he followed the nurse to the room where his boyfriend was.

Magnus saw his fragile friend laying in the bed, he was pale, but a smile lit up his face once he noticed it was his boyfriend staring at him from the door frame.

“Don’t try to speak yet, Alexander,” Magnus hushed him as he took the glass of water that has been placed near the bed, and helped him drink some water slowly, he did not wish for his boyfriend to get sick, and then he placed the glass near the bed, “You are my hero, I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too Magnus Bane, but I’m not a hero.” Alec said with a weak voice.

“You are my hero; don’t you forget that darling.” Magnus told him and noticed that his boyfriend closed his eyes.

“Don’t you worry, he just needs some more rest.” The nurse told him.

Magnus nodded and left the room.

“How is he?” Maryse asked with concern.

Magnus stared at all the worried faces and replied, “He is all right, Alexander is resting right now, I think that they will moving him to another room later, I’ll try to ask Catarina if she can place him in his own room.”

“Thank you for that, Magnus.” Maryse thanked him.

Magnus dialed his friend, “Catarina, how are you?”

“What do you want, Magnus? I know that tone, and, how are you?” Catarina asked.

“Are you in the hospital right now?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, is this about your boyfriend?”

“Yes, I just want to ask if you can move him to a single room, and I am all right, my boyfriend apparently is quite the hero.” Magnus replied to her.

“So I have heard, you have a great boyfriend Magnus Bane, keep him close, even if he is a trouble magnet, as Raphael keeps telling me and Ragnor.” Catarina advised him cheerily.

“Don’t believe anything that Raph tells you, and I already have a plan to keep him closer.” Magnus told her his plan.

“Let’s hope it will work for you,” Catarina told him, and she added, “I have got to go, I’ll try to get him that single room, not making any promises though, I’m only a nurse, you know.”

“I know, thank you anyway.” Magnus told her and walked back to the family.

“Well?” Isabelle asked.

“She’ll try, she’s only a nurse.”

“That’s good enough for us, either he will have a single room or he’ll share it with someone else, at least he is alive.” Robert told the family.

“Jace, are you all right? I don’t use to see you being that quiet.” Magnus asked the quiet man.

“I’m fine, it just seemed like a close call.” Jace said.

“Don’t worry, soon he’ll be attracting trouble all over again, and you and I will have to save him like we always do.” Magnus tried to cheer up the man.

“I know, and I’m glad that you are his boyfriend.” Jace told him.

Two days later, while the family was sitting in the room Alec was transferred to, Magnus was glad that Catarina was able to place his boyfriend in a single room.

The whole family was keeping Alec company, Magnus waited for his moment to speak with his boyfriend and get his plan in motion.

The whole family gathered in the room, and Magnus was trying to keep his calm, yes, he’s boyfriend was trouble magnet, and that got him in the middle of the shooting, he was reckless but he saved the owner, Magnus really needed to sit him down and have a talk with him on caution and the virtue of thinking before leaping into action.

“Could you leave us alone? I need to speak with my boyfriend.” Magnus asked the family and he could see Izzy and Jace snickering in the back.

“Go easy on him, Magnus.” Maryse told him, as she motioned the whole family to leave and closed the door.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what crossed your mind when you did such a reckless act? Was Raph right about you being trouble magnet?” Magnus raised his voice.

“B… but I didn’t do anything wrong, I’m okay.” Alec told him.

“What about the next time?” Magnus asked him with concern.

“Nothing will happen, I think.” Alec said.

“You think? You think?” Magnus asked and come closer to him.

“Love, I don’t want anything to happen to you, and maybe I should have done it earlier before you went to your errands and got shot in the process.” Magnus cupped his face and kissed him.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked with excited voice.

“Well, you are not the only that thought about plans for the future, I wanted the same thing.” Magnus told him and left the bed, as he knelt on the floor.

“No, I wanted to do it first.” Alec said with a smile.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?” Magnus asked.

“Only if you will marry me too, Magnus, and I can’t believe that you asked me first,” Alec told him with a smile and added, “I planned it for a while, you know?”

“I didn’t know, but it should have been obvious.”

Magnus rose to his feet, and placed the ring on Alec’s finger, and then he kissed him.

There was knock on the door, and Jace picked his head to ask, “Is it safe?”

“Yes, you can all come in, I think that I beat some sense in my fiancé.” Magnus replied with a wink.

“Congratulation, that’s a great news.” Maryse smiled, while Robert hugged Magnus, and Alec showed his ring off to his family.

“When is he due out of the hospital? We should celebrate without the hospital food, you know…” Jace asked.

“We sure need to celebrate, but there is no way I’m leaving him alone, he is such a trouble magnet, as Raph and everyone keeps telling me, but please, let it be clear to all, he is **my** trouble magnet!” Magnus stated.

**THE END**


End file.
